This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. When a simple motor task is performed, there is a differential pattern of brain activation that exists before and after practice of the given task. There is currently no data on whether the brains of experienced laparoscopic surgeons process information differently from novice ones. The aim of this study is to assess brain activity, evaluated by position emission tomography, involved in simple and complex laparsocopic tasks and determine whether there is a decreased in cortical activation with training and experience. Additionally, eye-tracking technology will be used to evaluate whether experience correlates with eye-tacking patterns.